


My Student's Father

by roughlemon



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlemon/pseuds/roughlemon
Summary: New Kindergarten teacher Sungwoon arrives at his new job, and his first day does not end too well at first.





	1. Ending the night in disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is my very first ever fanfic so go easy on me. I’ve been wanting to write one for a while but I wasn't particularly confident with my plot at first. Please leave tips and ideas on how I can improve, I would really really appreciate it. Thank you in advance and I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> I’m not entirely sure on what tags I need to use, but I’ll be adding them as I go along.
> 
> I love nielwoon a lot.

No full moon tonight, just a crescent moon.

 

 

“Ahh, Sungwoon you never stay overnight, do you?” the brunette asks.

“I think I’ll pass, I start work tomorrow” Sungwoon continues to search for his briefs which are wedged between the two sofa cushions.

“new job?” asks the male but does not get a response, not even a look in his direction.

All that can be heard between the two of them is Sungwoon rummaging, looking for his belongings.  Sungwoon had a habit of being silent post having meetups. Whenever they met up, Sungwoon would behaviour like he is annoyed or feels regretful of what happened between the two of them. This was slightly starting to annoy the brunette.

“Yet, here you were fucking me less than 10 minutes ago” The male rolls onto his right side and places his right hand under his jaw, holding his head up. He is hoping such comment would gain Sungwoon's attention, and it worked. Sungwoon stops what he’s doing and finally looks at his direction.  

“You were really cute today” the taller male asks

Sungwoon sighs “Seungwoo leave me be. I’m tired.”

“I bet you are” Seungwoo winks at Sungwoon.

Seungwoo does not get to see Sungwoon often despite being _close_ acquaintances. They meet up from time to time when Sungwoon wants to. It has been the second time this month that Sungwoon had reached out to him.                                                                             

“Anyways, this was really fun. I haven’t had anyone to play with for a while. I’m glad you called” He stretches his limbs and begins to roll around on the mattress. 

Sungwoon freezes at those such words. Sungwoon is aware of the type of relationship he has with Seungwoo and does not need reminding. Deep down he is not expecting to still be fooling around whilst people his age are starting families, getting married. And here he is, getting dressed in a motel after a one night stand.

Sungwoon responds with the biggest sign “The feeling is mutual, Bye Seungwoo”

“let’s meet again, yea?” Seungwoo asks

"I’ll think about it” Sungwoon grabs his navy coat laying on the floor by the front door and quietly closes the door behind him.

 

It is the early hours of the morning and after leaving the motel. Sungwoon finds himself in very deep thought. The words Seungwoo had carelessly said left a mark ' _Anyways, this was really fun. I haven’t had anyone to play with for a while’_. It has been a little over three years since Sungwoon had been in a relationship, which didn’t compose of last minute dick appointments.

Sungwoon continues to walk whilst in deep thoughts, asking himself what exactly is wrong with him? His train of thoughts are interrupted when he walks into something he initially believed to be a wall, and ends up losing his balance.

“Fuck, watch where you are going” Sungwoon says rubbing his forehead.

The individual Sungwoon thought was a wall, huffs at Sungwoon’s comment.

“Watch where I’m going? You were the one walking without paying any attention" anger can be heard from the man’s voice. 

“Listen, when things like this happen, it’s not one-sided” sungwoon blurts out, still rubbing his forehead.

Sungwoon looks up and makes eye contact. A male roughly in his mid-20s with brown ash hair is looking down with an unpleasant facial expression. One that shows disgust and irritation. Sungwoon is completely starstruck by him. The tall male in his presence is a good-looking face, has great body proportions, raspy deep voice and is certainly packed in the area below.  

 _Shit this isn’t the time to be startstruct,_ but he also is not going to let something this good go by. “I sincerely apologise”, however, his apology for swearing and attempting to shift the blame falls on deaf ears.

“Whatever! Watch where you are going next time. I haven’t got time for this today, I’ve had enough of stupid irresponsible people today” the taller male says with rage.

“First my receptionist can’t do her damn job right and now this midget runs into my new suit, today clearly isn’t my day at all. What exactly did I do?” The tall male mumbles to himself whilst dusting his suit as if Sungwoon had left a stain on his clothes. 

“Excuse, me?”  Sungwoon eyes widen.

At first Sungwoon was going to let the male’s comment slide since he is a good-looking guy, but he heard the word ‘midget’. At this moment Sungwoon is ready to swing at the taller male despite being fully aware he probably will not be able to land a hit in his lifetime.

“You heard me, now move” The tall male walks off, hitting Sungwoon with his broad shoulders; causing Sungwoon to lose his balance once again. All Sungwoon could do is stand there, and watch as the angry male walk away.

 

Sungwoon is left standing under the crescent moon, completely in disbelief that a beautiful being, blessed with everything good, could be so self-centred, disrespectful but hot at the same time.

“people like him exist? How annoying” Sungwoon rolls his eyes and walks away in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually written over 5k so far but i'm still a few making adjustments to the chapaters. It will be out soon :)


	2. The first day

It is the next day. Sungwoon looks over his outfit one more time to make sure he looks presentable, wearing his favourite sneakers which he had received as a gift from his grandfather the year before. Sungwoon smiles at himself, he is satisfied with his appearance. He has always been the type to try and make a good impression and genuinely cared about people's opinion of him since he views himself as a people person.

Sungwoon headshots up as he hears the door slam open before he could even greet the individual before him, he makes eye contact with a little toddler wearing neon yellow shirt clinging onto a worker's neck. The small toddler maintains eye contact with Sungwoon and tilts his head to the right and reveals a mischievous smile showcasing a small pointy little tooth. I need to be careful with this one. His focus is broken by the voice of the black hair male standing in front of him. 

“Come in, come in. I’m guessing you must be the new Kindergartener teacher?” The black hair male says hastily.

“Hel-and yes, that’s right! I’m here for my induction” Sungwoon stutters, reverting his eyes back to the child who happens to still be staring at him in the face. The kid smells of trouble which sent shivers down Sungwoon’s spine.

“Just follow me, I’ll take you to our office, ahh and I’m Roh Taehyun, feel free to call me Taehyunie or Taetae. I’m the kindergarten Teacher for Fantasy Class”.  Taehyun gestures for a handshake.

Sungwoon reciprocates “Fantasy class, cute. I’m Ha Sungwoon” 

“Nice to meet you, Sungwoonie. I hope you don’t mind me calling you that.” Taehyun grins.

“Anything is fine with me”

“You must be really excited about a new job,” Taehyun asks.

“Of course. When I received the email about the job, I was over the moon.” Sungwoon face lights up as he reminisces the moment he achieved one of his many goals. He had gotten home after another day of working at Mexicana shitty restaurant. Laying on the sofa he received an email notification with the subject ‘Produce nursery Teaching Application. Sungwoon jumped off the sofa, knocking the coffee he had left in morning on the grey carpet. The contents of the email did nothing but fill him with happiness. On that night, Sungwoon grabbed a bottle of red wine and drank to his heart content, screaming obscene language about Mexicana. 

“Good. I’m sure you’ll do great with the kids. You’re so small and resemble a fairy. The kids will like you for sure." The short comment plants a smile on Sungwoon’s face. 

It has only been ten minutes since Sungwoon arrived, and he already getting along really well with one of his colleagues. 

Sungwoon, Taehyun and the toddler clinging to Taehyun’s neck continue to walk in silence. 

“Okay, the off- “, before Taehyun could finish his sentence, he is interrupted by the pulling of his cheek’

“Ahh ahh, that hurts Woojin, what’s the matter?”

“I’m bored, can we play now?”

“Alright, alright. How about a dance match?” Woojin does not even bother to reply and gestures to be put down and dashes straight into the room opposite them.

“Wait for me Woojin ah” Taehyun stumbles over his own feet slightly

“Ah, the office is just at the end of the corridor. Just take a seat and the manager will be with you. I look forward to working with you, Sungwoonie’ Taehyun pats Sungwoon’s back.

Sungwoon smiles and continues down the relatively narrow corridor, greeting members of staff who looked in his direction. _Gotta make sure I make good first impression, good first impression. Remember to smile. Remember to smile._  Sungwoon takes the vacant seat inside the office. 

 

A tall dark brown-haired man with several piercings on his ears walks in, wearing a rose pink and white polka dot apron with the name ‘Jisung’ written on it. “Oh, you arrived. I wasn’t expecting you till 11 AM, what a good start. We’ll have a chat and then I’ll show you around after I’ve prepared the children’s lunch”

Fifteen minutes later, Jisung returns and to resumes his conversation with Sungwoon. “We’ve met before for your interview, but let me introduce myself again. I’m Jisung, the manager of Produce Nursery. Did you bring the legal requirements I emailed?" 

“Yes,” Sungwoon responds.

"Great, let's take a look"

Before leaving the house Sungwoon had triple checked he had brought in everything that he needed. He handed the folder containing his personal information with ease. 

 

Jisung explains the health and safety procedures and what is expected of staff at Produce Nursery. Shortly after gives Sungwoon a tour of the nursery.  

“Well, that’s about it, if you have any questions just approach any member of staff. I’m sure they’ll be willing to help." Jisung piles all the paperwork and places them in a filing cabinet.

“Try to show all the children equal amounts of love and do your best to befriend them” Jisung pauses, turns to face Sungwoon. “We have a strict policy on keeping the relationship between teacher and parent as professional as possible”.

“Yes, absolutely” Sungwoon straightens up.

“Lovely” Jisung claps his hands together and displays his perfect smile.

“I’ll take you to the classroom you will be assign to, they are a rowdy bunch but are great. I’m sure you’ll be fine”

“Haha, I hope so, Teacher Taehyun said they may like me since I’m petite and resemble a fairy,” Sungwoon says.

Jisung immediately stops and enters Sungwoon’s personal space, squinting his eyes to improve his focus “You really do, you know?”

“ha ha.. thank you’ Sungwoon mumbles under his breath and continues to follow Jisung’s lead. 

 

Sungwoon braces himself before entering the room. Depending on what happens next, the kids could either love or hate him. He is desperately hoping the latter doesn’t occur. He follows closely behind Jisung and takes one step into the classroom. Immediately he is met with stares from a group of young boys. Some playing in the toy kitchen, whilst others brought themselves to a halt in the canter of the classroom.

 

The children's’ focus shifts to Jisung at his voice “Alright round up everyone, this your new homeroom teacher, Teacher Sungwoon’ Jisung informs. The first ten seconds after Jisung’s statement was the most intense seconds Sungwoon has ever experience. The children revert their attention back to the Sungwoon. He is hit by screams, which had the potential to deafen someone. The children failed to withhold their excitement over a new teacher. Their previous homeroom teacher left over a month ago for a teaching job in Busan; Produce Nursey had been on a hunt for a new one.

 

The class quiets down the moment Sungwoon his lips parted, “Hello everyone, I’m Sungwoon. Your new homeroom Teacher, you can also call me Teacher Sungwoon or Gureumie” Sungwoon waves with both his hands. _Ahhh, why do they all look so squishy?_

One of the youngsters sitting by the children kitchen begins to chant “Teacher Gureumie! Teacher Gureumie!” Seconds later the rest of the toddlers join in. _Ah, this one must be the class ringleader._ Sungwoon thought back to Jisung’s comment about the class being rowdy and chuckles.

Jisung laughs “I guess we’ll be going with Teacher Gureum, then?" 

“Calm down guys. Sit down on the spotty mat and introduce yourselves one at a time. Who wants to go first?” Jisung asks, smiling at the toddlers who are all still showing their excitement.

“Oh, me” a young child sitting in front of Jisung eagerly waves his hand in the air. “My name is Park Jihoon, and I’m…” Jihoon stops and begins to count his fingers before resuming and shouting “five years old”.

“Nice to meet you Jihoon” Sungwoon crouching down to shake the toddler’s hand and flashes his fairy-like smile.

“Lai Kuanlin” the next child yells.

Jisung briefly explains Kuanlin is from Taiwan and is being raised in Korea. The remaining children introduce themselves one by one, all adding their charms and cuteness.

He dismisses the children, and in a matter of seconds, Sungwoon is surrounded by children pulling at his jeans, asking him to play with them. He turns around and looks at Jisung as if he is looking for support. Jisung gives Sungwoon an encouraging smile and Sungwoon takes that as a sign to go and engage with his new class.

Jisung stays behind and supervises Sungwoon for the remainder of the afternoon, to ensure everything runs smoothly.

 

Nap time arrives and Sungwoon is instructed by Taehyun to prepare sleeping blankets when the main door opens. Jisung appears with another student a with a relatively small face, one Sungwoon has yet to meet.

Jisung and Sungwoon make eye contact for a few seconds.

“You haven’t met Jinyoung yet" Jisung rubs Jinyoung's shoulders. 

"This is Kang Jinyoung, due to some family circumstance he arrived late. I’ll be leaving him in your care” Jisung smiles at Jinyoung and notices the toddler is completely enamoured with his new teacher.

“Good After, I’m Sungwoon, your new Homeroom teacher. It’s nice to meet you Jinyoung." Sungwoon raises his hand in hopes of getting a handshake or high five but is completely ignored. Jinyoung bows at Sungwoon and hangs his backpack before running off to the sand pit where Jihoon and Daehwi are playing together. Completely dumbfounded by such behaviour, Sungwoon looks back to Jisung hoping for an explanation. He reassures Sungwoon that Jinyoung behaves like that with most members of staff. 

This little encounter piques Sungwoon’s interest very much.

 

Throughout the rest of the afternoon whenever Sungwoon caught Jinyoung staring at him, Jinyoung would immediately look elsewhere. Whenever Sungwoon approached him, Jinyoung would run off in the opposite direction. Sungwoon has always been a friendly person; all the children in Rainbow class fell for him at first sight, so Jinyoung’s behaviour left him bewildered. All Sungwoon is desperate to know is what he has possibly done to offend his student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late. I’ve been bombarded with a lot of work lately. I’ve read all the comments, thank you so much!


	3. Futile meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be updated every week but things came up, living the student life isn't easy. December was really chaotic as I had more work and it also became a hard month to get through. Being so blue I started to doubt my abilities and this fic but now I feel a lot better. How am I suppose to improve if I don't continue writing? i’ll add a summary of the previous chapters for those who don’t want re-read the two previous chapters since it’s been six(?) months this fic has been last updated. (sorry) i'll go back and make minor adjustments when i have more time.
> 
> Summary:  
> Sungwoon bumps into someone late at night and they get off at the wrong foot. He doesn’t let this poor (and horrible) encounter affect him too much as the next day he starts his new job as a new nursery teacher. Despite making a very good impression on his future colleagues and having the attention of all the students, he notices that one student dislikes him. Sungwoon decides to make it his goal to get his student to open up to him and find out what he possibly did to offend him.

Sungwoon's first day at Produce Nursery had come to a swift end, all of his little ones have been picked up by their loved ones. He had used home-time as an opportunity to introduce himself as Rainbow class new teacher and to familiarise himself with his students’ parents for future. Sungwoon bends over and picks up sweet wrappers left on the floor by his class. He had distributed sweets to his students at the end of a day as a first meeting gift. Sungwoon enters his classroom and spots a blue lunch box and a bag by the door and a small boy in the arts and craft area. "Jinyoung", Sungwoon mumbles under his breath. Sungwoon eyes follow Jinyoung walk back to his desk and take out the colour pens out of the packet. 

Sungwoon thought back to the induction meeting he had with Jisung in the morning and clearly remembers Jisung stating home time is at 3 PM, yet it is already 3:47 PM and there's still a child here. Jisung walks into the classroom, dragging his feet across the soft red carpet, “Tsk tsk, Kim Jaehwan left behind his gym bag again, what a forgetful little one", Jisung places Jaehwan's backpack on the children's clothing rack located on the left side of the classroom. 

_Should I ask or not? I am his teacher, so I should be informed about my students' circumstances._ Sungwoon pounders heavily on whether he should ask, and chooses to do so. “Jisung Hyung, Kang Jinyoung is still here, should we call up his parents? It's nearly four o'clock.”

“Huh? Ahh, don't worry, this happens all the time. His father is never on time, but he should be arriving very soon”. Jisung sighs and shifts his eyes to Jinyoung, "Poor baby".

“Oh”, Sungwoon couldn’t help but show a little concern. According to Jisung, Jinyoung arrives at nursery late on a regular basis, is relatively quiet and timid, and doesn't get picked up by his guardian on time.  

“Crap!", Jisung jolts his head up, catching Sungwoon's attention in the process, "I’ll be right back. I need to talk to Taehyun regarding the playground accident that happened this afternoon before he leaves", Jisung darts out the classroom, leaving only two people in the room, Sungwoon and Jinyoung. Sungwoon takes the opportunity to try and figure out what is going on Jinyoung's mind. Sungwoon carefully approaches Jinyoung who is 100% focused on his activity and sits opposite him. Sungwoon's movements don't go unnoticed as Jinyoung attempts to move elsewhere. “Wait, Jinyoung! If I’ve done something to hurt you, please tell. I’m really sorry. I just want to be friends with you like everyone else”, Sungwoon expresses, maintaining eye contact with the little boy. What Sungwoon blurted out was unexpected for both him and Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung blinks several times, gives up on moving, and then shifts his gaze back to his drawing. They both sit in silence. Jinyoung fiddles with the navy crayon underneath the table and2 biting his button lip. Sungwoon could see Jinyoung was feeling uneasy at his presence. The silence was so painful, sungwoon makes the first move. “Hmm, Jinyoung, what are you drawing?" Sungwoon peers slowly across the kid-sized table to catch a glimpse of his work whilst also trying to main a good proximity between them. The last thing Sungwoon wants to do is make Jinyoung feel even more uncomfortable. 

Sungwoon recognised the picture all too well. When he was at school, he and many of his peers would draw pictures of their homes and the people who reside there. Even though he had a rough idea of who the individuals in the drawing, he still asked hoping he'd get some form of reaction from him since it's a generic question that often gets a response. Since Jinyoung didn't even reciprocate Sungwoon's greeting from earlier, Sungwoon wasn't expecting much from him. 

Sungwoon recalls Jisung explaining to him on his induction that some children take more time to open up, he figured Jisung was referring to Jinyoung. Jinyoung interrupts Sungwoon chain of thoughts,“My dad”. Jinyoung had spent the whole day avoiding Sungwoon so what  Jinyoung said caught him off guard slightly.

“...Really, wow. You can tell he looks really handsome, what does he do?” 

“He helps people..”, Jinyoung mumbles.

“That’s amazing, he must be really nice. You must be really proud of your dad.” 

Sungwoon genuinely thought complimenting Jinyoung would help him out but his remark is completely ignored.  _I wish he’d tell me what’s on his mind_. The silence resumed and Sungwoon felt like he was back to square one until Jinyoung a very unusual question. 

“Why are you nice to me?”

“Huh?” 

Jinyoung looks back at Sungwoon, making eye-contact with his teacher. Eyes so big and bright yet felt lifeless and cold. Sungwoon bites down on to his bottom lip hard showing slight discomfort at Jinyoung’s question. 

“Because we’re friends” Sungwoon smiles hoping his answer satisfies Jinyoung’s question.

“Friends?” 

“Yea, friends are nice to each other people.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t respond and lowers his head. “Nice people always end up going away”. Sungwoon doesn't know what to say. Such words left him feeling hollow.

Sungwoon looks back at Jinyoung’s drawings and remembers barely seeing his parents come home. He would come back to an empty home with dinner prepared a day or two in advance, covered with a thin layer of cling film and placed so high up in the fridge, he always had to pull the dining table chair from across the room to get his meal. He was very understanding of his parents’ absence, they worked full-time and barely slept in their own home; his father workplace was far and there wouldn't be much point coming home to sleep. he accepted this as he was aware his parents did all this to have a roof over his head, food on the table and clothes on back. There is no way he could resent them for being absent from his life, school recitals and other extra curriculums he took part in.

Sungwoon train of thought is cut off when he notices water droplets falling onto Jinyoung's drawing, causing the colours on Jinyoung’s drawing to merge and form a new blend of colour. Sungwoon doesn’t even think, he pulls Jinyoung into his arms and cradles him. Sungwoon’s sweet gesture triggers the tears on Jinyoung’s face to rush at a faster rate. He gently smoothens Jinyoung’s hair which had become ruffled due to Sungwoon’s tight embrace, pressing his cheeks onto of the little one head. As a child Sungwoon experienced similar hardships, he fully understood what Jinyoung was going through. The feeling of being alone and not having the ones you love and cherish there when you need them was a feeling he knew too well. He didn't have to ask any more questions. He understood. 

“It’s okay. I’m here for you”, Sungwoon caresses Jinyoung’s cheek, tucking the small child’s head tighter underneath his, rocking back and forth in his chair. Sungwoon could sense Jinyoung was feeling distressed. 

The two are interrupted by the swinging of the door. A tall male with ruffled medium brown ash hair staggers into the classroom. Sweat rolling down the side of his face, looking like he had finished running a 10k marathon, “Sorry I’m lat-..", he stops midway through his sentence.

_What the actual fuck._  Shock wouldn’t be the right word to describe what Sungwoon was feeling. He recognises the individual in his presence. Sungwoon looks back and forth between the young child in his arms and the man in front of him. _This really can’t be happening to me._

Jinyoung wiggles out of Sungwoon’s embrace, bows to him and walks towards the tall man by the door frame. He resumes his sentence "Jinyoung, sorry I'm late, something came up at the office". The adult locks eyes with Sungwoon, causing him to shoot up from his seat at the speed of light. “Good Afternoon, I’m Jinyoung’s new homeroom teacher, Ha Sungwoon”, he bows. At this point, Sungwoon is unsure how this can go, either badly or really badly. He wonders if he should pretend he has never met this man or swing at the adult. He stares at the ground, rolls his eyes a few times before straightening himself, making himself look presentable. 

“I’m his father”, the adult scoffs and doesn’t bother to look in Sungwoon’s direction. “Jinyoung, let’s go”, he tugs at his son by his petite wrist.

_Out of all people, him?_   Sungwoon throws a little tantrum internally, sighs, breathes in and follows behind the two. He can tell Daniel remembers him and doesn't like him based on that short twenty-second encounter. There are a lot of things Sungwoon wants to get off his chest, but he holds himself back for the sake of Jinyoung. 

“I’d like to apologise for last night, I shouldn’t have sworn at you”. Jinyoung's father stops in his tracks at Sungwoon’s word and drops his shoulders, exhibiting poor posture. “I’m completely at fault for what happened, so I hope we can put this behind and work together to give Jinyoung the very best”, Sungwoon explains earnestly looking at the ground.  _I can’t believe I’m doing this,_ _is this what it's like to be the bigger person huh?_

Sungwoon is not expecting much of a response since he barely gets any from Jinyoung. Jinyoung's father coughs, clearing his throat, “I’m Daniel, Kang Daniel. I apologise for bringing Jinyoung late to nursery today. I won’t let happen again.", he bows. Tsk, a _s expected he has no intentions of apologising._ Before Sungwoon could answer back, he hears something he wasn’t expecting, “I also want to apologise for what happened yesterday, I was out of order and should have been more understanding." Sungwoon doesn't know how to respond to such words.  _I should probably stop jumping the gun._ He shuts his eyes tightly at the thought. He can't believe that less than twenty-four hours ago the same man apologising to him now was the rude and very unreasonable man from last night.  _People sure change._  Sungwoon breaks out into smile and giggles. His small innocent giggle transforms into a full-blown laugh, causing Sungwoon's cheekbones to rise. 

Daniel's eyes widen at Sungwoon's reaction to his apology.

"Whats wr-"

“It’s okay”, Sungwoon smiles, fanning. He gestures at Jinyoung to come over and holds his hands, “Jinyoung, if you ever need anything you can always ask me. I’ll do my absolute best to help you”, he softly pinches his cheeks. Sungwoon looks from Jinyoung to Mr Kang, “the same applies to you. We are here to help”. Sungwoon reverts his eyes back to Jinyoung and ruffles his hair softly.

Jinyoung nods and runs off to the vehicle, leaving his father behind. Just as Sungwoon gets up, Jinyoung runs back and gives Sungwoon a quick hug before waving goodbye with his small hands. Jinyoung’s sweet gesture causes him to light up with a smile. Daniel is in complete shock. _Someone he barely knows gets a hug but I, his dad, can’t even get hello in the morning._ Sungwoon looks up at Daniel and nods. Daniel walks to his black Audi parked outside the nursery gates.

“See you tomorrow and on time”, Sungwoon says loudly, as he watches them drive off. Sungwoon shuts the gates.  _What a day._

The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly. A few incidents here and there; one being the ringleader of the rainbow class mischievous gang- Jihoon, thought it would be appropriate to have an indoor water fight despite being told no twice.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Morning”, Sungwoon walks into the staffroom holding a box of toys he had picked up from toy room opposite the staffroom.

“You look a lot better, it’s a shame you caught the sniffles when you’ve only just started”, Taehyun says whilst planning his classroom timetable for the week. 

“Ugh, I don’t know how I caught a cold, let alone from who”

“Well, it's bound to happen when you look at the type of environment we are in. Take better of yourself. Your little demons have been asking about you a lot, saying things like ‘Teacher Taehyun when is Cloud coming back?’, 'Is he okay now?’, I'm tired of it. 

"Aww, they are so cu-, WAIT, don't call my little munchkins demons just because they don't like you as much as they love me."

“And Kang Jinyoung from your class has been asking about you a lot. I came over to drop some paint pots to your class and he immediately got up and ran to me, asking if you were better. And It is the first time he has ever approached me too", Taehyun looks at Sungwoon from the corner of his eye to see Sungwoon’s reaction. 

“Ah, really?’ Sungwoon says with a semi-surprised face.

“Yup", Taehyun falls back swinging his arms to the side. "He seems attached to you, too attached in fact. Why can’t my students behave like that?”, Taehyun grunts as he remembers the day he didn't turn up to Nursery for nearly a week and none of the kids seemed a tiny bit interested in his disappearance. Sungwoon holds onto his chin attempting to think of a logical reason as to why Taehyun's students don't show much interest in him, (a reason which appears plausible). Sungwoon gasps, clapping his hands together, “I know why now." Taehyun straightens up and is dying to know Sungwoon’s realisation, “simply... because you aren’t me, Ha fairy", Sungwoon chuckles and quickly dashes towards the door before Taehyun throws his slip-on Doctor martins- the gems who save his vertical integrity.

“Now if you’d excuse, I’m going to go and greet all my lovely children who value my existence”, Taehyun rolls his eyes and resumes his work.

 

Sungwoon stands outside the classroom door and greets all his students with a smile, displaying his white teeth. 

“Teacher Ha”, a child runs towards him with open arms.

“Hello, Daehwi”, Sungwoon crouches downs and pulls Daehwi for a big warm bear hug.

“I’ve missed you so much, you aren’t allowed to be sick, okay. Please don’t leave”, Daehwi pleads and buries his head into Sungwoon’s petite shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, I caught the sniffles”, Sungwoon ruffles Daehwi’s hair. “Go inside and hang your coat”. Sungwoon pats Daehwi on his back and flashes his please-forgive-me smile.

In the midst of straightening his back, he spots the same black Audi. He recognises the owner and there’s a change in the energy in him. He briefly dusts himself, turns around to fixe his hair using the reflection from the classroom nearest to him before turning his gaze back to the vehicle. The student who had been pestering Taehyun regarding him and initially avoided him as if he was the plague was waving his arms with a massive smile planted on his face.

“Jinyoung”

“TEACHER!”

Sungwoon walks at a fast pace and swoops down and picks up the eager boy. Sungwoon struggles to keep balance, the force Jinyoung near knocks him off his feet. "How are y-", Jinyoung interrupts Sungwoon by planting a big kiss on Sungwoon cheek, ”I’ve missed you so much”.

"Ah-"

Jinyoung interrupts sungwoon again, "I asked Teacher Jisung if he could call you and he said he can't do that. I was really upset"

_You tried to contact me too? Ah, why are you so cute?_   “I’ve missed you too Jinyoung. And I'm sorry you weren't able to call me but I'm here now”, Sungwon smiles and pulls Jinyoung’s plump cheeks.

“Mr Kang”, Sungwoon says. He puts the Jinyoung down. Mr Kang was wearing his usual attire a navy suit and hair neatly combed neatly styled 6:4.

“Ha Sungwoo-, I mean Teacher Sungwoon” scratching the back of his head. “It's great to see you again. Jinyoung has been talking about you all every day, saying you’ve been away for over a week. We were starting to get really worried” Daniel smiles thinly.

_we huh?_  Sungwoon caught himself smiling without thinking. _Why am I smiling like an idiot?_   “It was a little cold. I felt better a few days ago, but I didn’t want to risk coming in spreading it to the children even though I mostly caught it from one of them”, Sungwoon says certainly. 

“Really?”

“Y..es”, Sungwoon nods slowly.

Sungwoon notices Jinyoung hits his father behind his knee several times during the very short conversation and succeeds in getting his father’s attention(and Sungwoon's). Daniel lowers his gaze, making eye contact with Jinyoung who was pouting. 

"Um, you’ve done a lot to help Jinyoung. I really appreciate. Thank you", Daniel says looking flustered. 

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job", Sungwoon scrunches his nose at Jinyoung. 

"That's why I was wondering if you would go to Lotte world?"

“With you?”

To anyone watching, they would think one was asking out the other. (Which is exactly what is happening)

“Jinyoung TOO”, Daniel reassures immediately.

“When?"

"Huh?"

"Er.. the date", Daniel fumbles around with his phone.  _Cute_. Mr Kang has always presented himself with a cool demeanour at the nursery, so to see him flustered was refreshing and amusing. "Its Saturday 21st at Lotte World", smiled Jinyoung. A facial expression which showed embarrassment had surfaced on to Daniel’s face. His son was going a better job than he was. “Saturday... Saturday” Sungwoon says to himself, trying to recall his schedule for the week. “Yes, that’s perfect”.

“So, see you there, then”, Daniel bows, walking backgrounds. "Bye" 

“Bye”, _Saturday the 21st, the 21st_. Sungwoon can feel his face flush.

"Say goodbye to your father Jinyoung", Jinyoung waves in his father direction whilst tugging Sungwoon to follow him into the classroom. 

"What are we doing today?"

"Hmm", Sungwoon tilts his head left and right, humming. "you're going to have to wait and see Jinyoung"

 

Daniel had come back at 3 PM and picked up Jinyoung on time as promised. He winds the window down slightly and fresh afternoon breeze makes its way into the vehicle. It has been thirteen minutes since he picked up Jinyoung and he's sure he has driven past the same traffic light ten minutes ago. Whilst talking to Jinyoung's teacher he could feel his face burning up and knew his rose cheeks were beginning to surface. Seeing Sungwoon again reminded him of their conversation from the morning and his embarrassing behaviour. Jinyoung had fallen asleep in the back seat, something like this only happened on two other occasions; when Jinyoung caught a cold at his previous nursery and Daniel dropped everything he was doing and raced to his school, only to find him slumped on a chair falling asleep; the second occasion was when he walked in on Sungwoon cradling Jinyoung. Jinyoung's eyes were slightly red and fell asleep in the car immediately. Daniel pulls over the car and takes a photo of sleeping Jinyoung.  _Cute,_  "I wonder how Sungwoon will react", he smiles at the photo.  

Usually, Daniel's alarm wakes him up but for the first time, he’s woken up by the tugging of his duvet, “Wake… u-up.” Daniel rolls over to face the direction of his son, “we are…going out with Teacher”, Jinyoung mumbles. "Yes, I know Jinyoung. We can sleep for a few more hours", Jinyoung stops tugging the duvet and rubs his left eye aggressively. Daniel sits up and picks up his son, tucking him into his king size bed. They both fall asleep for a few more hours of shut-eye.

Daniel and Jinyoung had gotten into bed really last night attempting to burn down the house. Daniel isn't the best of cooks but he felt the need to show his domestic skills as a single father. He was aware that parents at Jinyoung’s school knew more or less his son’s circumstances, so assumes Sungwoon heard one or two things about him; one being he can't cook and is the reason Jinyoung eats school meals instead of packed lunch. Mr Kang and his son cooking did not go entirely well; the fire alarm went off twice in a span of one hour because Daniel mixed up Fahrenheit and degrees. Luckily, the cookies and treats Jinyoung had spent so much time on did not go in vain. The seaweed snacks he made with Daniel were burnt to a crisp and kimchi pancake wasn't worth looking at, let alone looking at. 

Daniel dropped to the floor covered in flour from head to toe, legs spread wide apart, Daniel puts his palm on his face and releases the biggest sigh. _I can't even make pancakes right._ He looks up and watches Jinyoung attempting to climb over his legs. Jinyoung too was covered not just in flour but blue icing which surrounded his mouth.

"You know, you are really bad at this", Jinyoung tries to rub off the flour all over his hands.

"So are you", Daniel looks raises his eyebrow. 

"You are the parent”, Jinyoung scrunches his nose.

Daniel stares back at his son and begins to chuckle before realising It had been nearly two years since he had done something fun with Jinyoung. He never knew his son could be so snarky and smart. _With a mouth like that you’re only going to end causing trouble._

The departure of his mother had left a deep scar, causing Jinyoung to build a wall between the two and for Daniel to engross himself in his work.

"Do you think teacher Ha will like them?” Jinyoung examines the cookie in his hand before taking a bite, nodding his head approving his own bakery skills. This short moment caused a sense of warmth to resonate inside Daniel. The presence of a man he barely knows helped mend his relationship with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is really really appreciated and thank you for taking the time to reading my mediocre piece of work.


	4. A big mistake

“Did you tell Teacher Ha where we are, dad?”, Jinyoung asks making an uneasy expression.

“Hmm? Of course. He should be here soon, let’s keep a look out for him.” He pats the back of Jinyoung’s head, who moves his head, afraid his father would mess up his hair.

Daniel takes a look at his phone, waiting for a reply. They had agreed to meet at 10:45, so it wasn’t that Sungwoon was late. They were just a bit early. 

10:32 AM  **Daniel** : Hey, It’s Daniel. Jinyoung and I have arrived.

10:40 AM  **Jinyoung’s Teacher** : I’m here too, where are you?

10:40 AM  **Daniel** : By the Hotdog stand, north of the park. You can’t miss it.

Mr Kang was starting to get a bit nervous. It’s been five minutes since he told Sungwoon where he was. He was beginning to worry about if he described their location clear enough to be understood  _Maybe I should call him, just in case he's somewhere else._  Lotte World is big and always busy, it would be no surprise if Sungwoon ended up walking past. Since receiving his number, he has only texted Sungwoon twice. Yesterday evening to check if Sungwoon still intends on coming to Lotte world. 

10:47 AM  **Jinyoung’s Teacher** : Right, I think I can see you now.

Daniel shifts his gaze from his mobile phone to the petite male approaching in his direction. "The Kangs", Sungwoon waves at their direction with both his hands. Before he could gather emotional support from his son, Jinyoung was halfway down between him and Sungwoon. Sungwoon wore comfortable clothing: a cool yellow jumper, round Harry Potter-like glasses and light blue distressed dungarees which didn’t hug his figure but weren't too baggy on him. Even though Daniel only ever met Sungwoon at the Nursery and had yet to have a proper conversation with sungwoon, he sensed that sungwoon had a playful vibe to him based on his sense of style. 

Sungwoon crouched down with his arms wide open preparing himself for the squeeze of his lifetime from Jinyoung. After a long ten-second squeeze,Jinyoung buried his face into Sungwoon's neck, laughing and giggling to one another's ears. They walked back, hand in hand to where Daniel was patiently waiting for the two. Daniel could tell Jinyoung was having a fun conversation, causing Sungwoon to explode with laughter and show various refreshing facial expressions which were new to Daniel; one where Sungwoon's cheekbones rise incredibly high, that Sungwoon ends up covering his mouth.  _cute._  Even though the two were fairly far from him, Daniel could hear bits of their conversation. Hearing the words: plate, pancakes and flour led Daniel to believe Jinyoung was disclosing last night terrible events to his teacher. This later got confirmed when Sungwoon made eye-contact with Daniel and burst out laughing. 

Sungwoon wore comfortable clothing: a cream coloured jumper, round Harry Potter-like glasses and light blue distressed dungarees which didn’t hug his figure but weren't too baggy on him. Even though Daniel only ever met Sungwoon at the Nursery and had yet to have a proper conversation with sungwoon, he sensed that sungwoon had a playful and youthful vibe to him, and he was right. 

“And then he dropped it on the floor, so we had to make a new one.”

“Haha, really? Then I guess he’s a bad cook.”

“Teacher Ha, you need to give him some lessons.”

“I should?” Sungwoon raises his eyebrows at Jinyoung's comment.Sungwoon had never thought he was a great cook but he was far from being a clumsy cook.

"I'll try my best"  

“Yup, the pancakes you made for the class were yummy”. Sungwoon rubs the back of Jinyoung's head.

"Thank you Jinyoung, that makes me very happy. Luckily for you, I bought some today", Jinyoung's face lights. 

 Completely engrossed in his conversation with Jinyoung, Sungwoon wasn't aware that he was already in front of Daniel.

“Hey,” Daniel digs both his hands into his back pockets. Sungwoon couldn’t help but look at Mr Kang from head to toe. Sungwoon had only ever seen Mr Kang in black, navy or pinstripe suits at the Nursery due to his occupation, which made him slightly unapproachable. However, today Sungwoon felt like the stern aura that often surrounds Jinyoung's father was no longer there. Mr Kang looked a lot more approachable in casual attire and had more of sweet  ~~boyfriend~~  vibe to him.

“Hey, Thank you for invitin-”

“It wasn’t my idea. It was Jinyoung’s” Daniel cuts Sungwoon off. Sungwoon looks down at Jinyoung, tickling his chin, “Thank you Jinyoung for inviting me.”

“So, where should we start?”, Sungwoon claps his hands.

“The carousel, the carousel”, Jinyoung jumps around and pulls Sungwoon’s hand, leading him to their destination. His cute reaction made Sungwoon feel warm.

“Okay, okay. The carousel it is.” Sungwoon looks back at Daniel using his free hand to cup around the perimeter of his mouth. He shrieks “THE LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG.”

Sungwoon’s sudden outburst causes confuses Daniel.  _For someone at his age, he’s really playful(?),_  Daniel unknowingly smiles at his thoughts, picks ups his tote bag and Jinyoung’s backpack and follows the two eager puppies who are already halfway to the carousel.  ~~~~ _I guess I'm the rotting egg_. 

 

* * *

 

“Honestly, today has been great. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time”, Sungwoon twirls around. The three of them had been at Lotte world for over two hours, going on several rides and watching shows. Anyone else there would think Daniel is their personal guard whose role is to carry their stuff and monitor them. Daniel had only ridden one ride at the theme park, the Atlantis. Once the ride was over and Daniel had both feet on the ground, his posture and speech resembled someone who was slightly drunk. Daniel struggled to walk straight, and the words he was muttered were incoherent. Sungwoon felt guilty since he was partly responsible for the mishap.

Jinyoung had seen the Atlantis ride once and was determined to ride the rollercoaster with Sungwoon and his father. Unfortunately, due to his height and age, Jinyoung wasn’t able to meet the requirements. Externally Daniel was displaying disappointment but deep down he was ecstatic. Daniel has never been too fond of rollercoasters and the Atlantis was a monstrous ride, so Jinyoung not meeting the requirements was a gift sent from God. Jinyoung, on the other hand, began to feel sorry as they couldn’t ride the rollercoaster as a family, instead told his father to ride it alone since his father appeared the most heartbroken. Jinyoung’s light heart suggestion eventually turned into peer pressure session. Jinyoung began to brag about how cool his father was and subconsciously feeding his father's ego.

After Daniel had gotten off the ride, Jinyoung huffs and mutters two words which cause Daniel's soul to leave his body, “scaredy cat.” Daniel had spent weeks building his ‘tough-cool dad’ persona, but in less than two minutes he ruins it. Daniel could hear someone snickering from behind him. He catches Sungwoon covering his mouth and bending down, attempting to contain his laughter but is doing a poor job at it. Sungwoon realises his laughter is getting loud and looks up, he is met by Daniel staring right at him with his right hand holding his back and looking a mess. For Sungwoon this was too much for him; he explodes into laughter, his cheekbone rises and crouches down. It's too much for him, the made who oozed off a cool-strong man demeanour screamed like a child. 

“YA, SUNGWOON THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

“I’m sorry, it’s jjj-ust,” Sungwoon holds his stomach, laughing his ass off. “You just look absolutely done. Why didn’t you say you were afraid of roller coasters, you do realise you screamed for the whole duration of the ride? This amusement park is big, busy and loud yet we could hear you. Jinyoung and I were beginning to get worried about you.” Daniel’s face reddens as he recalls the moment he started screaming and his life flashed before his eyes. Sungwoon's comment only made Daniel more and more flustered.

“YO-U.” Daniel walks away, leaving Sungwoon laughing and Jinyoung pouting.

Daniel felt slightly dizzy, so the three had thought it would be best to have a short break. Sungwoon and Jinyoung took the opportunity to wander around, and discuss the rides they’ll go on next and later came back to check up on Daniel. 

“I’m hungry, like really hungry” Jinyoung looks up at Sungwoon.

“Alright little one, what would you like?”, fixing the child’s collar.

“Aah, I want Burg-", Daniel coughs interrupting the pair discussion, drawing Sungwoon’s attention. “I actually-, no Jinyoung and I made some snacks yesterday, maybe we should get something light to go with?”

Sungwoon looks back at Jinyoung and gets a nod.

“Right let’s get some".

"We made sandwiches, seaweed crisps and cookies, lots and lots of cookies."

"I can't wait to try them."

 

Sungwoon and Jinyoung leave Daniel to unpack the bag and place all the snacks on the table. Whilst sorting out everything out, Daniel takes a moment to appreciate how much brighter Jinyoung has become over the pastfew weeks.  _It's been a long time since we've been on a family outing and I've seen a smile like that_. Lost in his train of thoughts Daniel begins to reminisce the time spent with Jinyoung and his wife and wonders where it all went wrong. The Kang's were once a family people envied; a husband with a great job, a gorgeous wife that would give Miss Korea a run for her money, and a beautiful son.

“DO YOU WANT KETCHUP OR BARBECUE SAUCE? MR. KANG.” Loud yelling from the chicken stand knocks Daniel out of his deep thoughts. There’s a slow delay before Daniel responds with wanting both.

 

The three sit down and eat up their meal. Jinyoung and Sungwoon feed each other several times, causing Daniel to become slightly jealous.

 

Sungwoon compliments the Kang’s on their cooking, and playful pleads Jinyoung to bake him cookies next time. As they are about to finish cleaning up, Sungwoon hands Jinyoung a small rectangle package.

"For me?" Jinyoung scratches his temple

"Yup." Sungwoon’s cheek bones rises.

Jinyoung looks at his father with excitement and proceeds to unwrap the present.

"WOW, it is the Red Power Ranger, Thank you." Jinyoung throws himself at Sungwoon, giving him a peck on the cheek. Before Jinyoung could tear open the box, Daniel stops him in his tracks.

"Are you sure this is okay? You really didn't have to."

"I know. I just wanted to." Sungwoon strokes the back of Jinyoung's head softly, his eyes glued to the latter fiddling with the box.

“Jinyoung, how about we open it later, and go on a few more rides?”

"Okay!” Jinyoung jumps out of his chair and passes his present to his father. The remainder of the day consisted of: running around, eating candy floss, playing and Daniel being their baggage man.

 

“Wow, it’s already 5:30. Time flew by really fast.” Sungwoon pulls at Jinyoung’s puffy cheeks

“Yea,”Daniel says scratching his nape. They had spent nearly the entire day together, doing various things.

"I should get going, it's getting late. Today has been great, who would have thought Mr Kang would be afraid of roller coasters.” Sungwoon laughs.

Daniel attempted to come up with the most logical reason. His reason for shrieking was due to the person beside him crying and screaming. "Sure, Mr Kang. I believe you." Sungwoon raises his eyebrows and eyes Mr Kang.

"Aww, do you really have to go?" Jinyoung moans.

"Yes. I. do. Jinny."Sungwoon mimics Jinyoung, pulling at the latter’s nose.

“Would you like to come over?”

Sungwoon jacks his head up at Daniel's offer and gave a delayed response. “Mr Kang, I really shouldn’t.”

"Aww, why.” Jinyoung tugs at Sungwoon’s dungarees, “Please come over.”Jinyoung used one of his deadly weapons, his puppy eyes. Sungwoon looks towards Mr.Kang, hoping he would understand why, but he is taken back by Kang Daniel’s very own puppy eyes.Sungwoon tried his best to fight the Kang's attack, but it was futile.

"If that's okay with you." Sungwoon smiles thinly. He enjoyed the day out with the Kangs, so going to the Kang's house could do no harm.

Well, that's what he thought.

 

Sungwoon and the Kangs weren’t the only ones who decided to go to Lotte world to soak up the sun.

“Taehyunie, what are you looking at?” The woman beside him squints, hoping to spot what her boyfriend was so interested in.

“Seulgi? Ah, nothing. What ride do you want to go on next?” Taehyun ruffles his girlfriend's hair.

"Oi, do you know how long it took for me to get my hair did?" Seulgi smacks Taehyun on the back hard.

"AH, I'm sorry I'm sorry."

“I'll forgive you this time, don't ever do that again. Hmm... Let’s go on the Ferris wheel. It looks romantic.” Seulgi links arms with Taehyun, resting her head on his shoulders.

“Aye aye, sir”, Taehyun salutes.

 

It took about twenty minutes before they arrive at the Kang’s apartment. Their house was close to the city centre and building architecture shouts expensive lifestyle. Sungwoon’s facial expression wasn’t as bright as before, and this is something Daniel noticed first. 

“Don’t worry I’ll drop you back home, Sungwoon”

“I’d appreciate it Mr Kang” Sungwoon

“Please stop calling me that”

“Pardon?”

“Mr Kang. Call me Daniel. My employees call me Mr Kang, I don’t like being reminded of work.”

“Ah, Okay. Mr-, i mean Daniel”. they arrive at the Kangs and Daniel opens the boot to collect a few bags of shopping. The three had popped into the nearest food market to pick up a few extra things, before arriving at the Kang’s home. “Right, let’s go inside.”

Sungwoon wanted to bring up the comment his son had made on the day he had met Mr.Kang at school for the first time, but decided to leave it for another day. The spent the rest of the evening watching one of the Harry Potter Movies and one episode of Merlin. Ten minutes after starting Merlin, Jinyoung had passed out on Sungwoon’s lap.

 

“He fell asleep pretty fast”, Sungwoon runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, “He must have had used up all his energy running around at the amusement park”.

Daniel brushes his hand on jInyoung’s cheek, “Thank you.”

“Huh?” Sungwoon was a bit confused on what Daniel was being thankful for.

“For supporting Jinyoung so much, he’s been through a lot and barely says anything to me- his one and only guardian. You know, a few months back we started to drift apart at such as fast rate. And I struggle to understand what was going on between us", Daniel chokes up slightly. “Jinyoung barely used to look at me in the morning. I know he blames me for what happened between his mother and I”, Daniel’s eyelashes were beginning to clamp together. “Having your child not wanting to talk to you hurts, especially when you are trying to fix things and make everything normal when it is really not”

It was becoming clear as to what was going on in the Kang’s household. Daniel was beginning to look deeply troubled and was blaming himself for everything. Sungwoon didn’t know what to say but thought it would be best to just listen, because that was what Daniel needed the most.

“I see so many single mothers these days, and I just don’t know how they do it. Juggling a nine to five-hour job but also taking care of their children. Single mothers deserve a lot of credit, don’t you think?”, tears rolling down his face. Daniel was wiping his tears like a child, using the back of his hands wipe away his tears as quickly as they fell. At this moment, Sungwoon doesn't know what came over him but seconds later he finds his lips locked with Daniel's. Eyes closed, Daniel brushes his right hand alongside the latter’s jawline and putting pressure on his ears. The more tears streaming down Daniel’s face, the more aggressive his kiss became. The heat and force cause Sungwoon to burn up; he knows his ears are painted pink, but that's not what is on his mind. Sungwoon attempts to move back for air, but Daniel holds him tighter by his nape using the opportunity to slip his tongue further, enjoying his full access into Sungwoon’s mouth. Whilst the latter tightens his grip, Sungwoon places his hands on Daniel’s chest in hopes of pushing him back but ends up entangling his hands with Daniel. Mr Kang had done it again, entrapped him, just like their kiss. Daniel finally loosens his right hand from the smaller male's nape and travels down south his back, leaving burning sensations on Sungwoon’s body with his bare touch. Sungwoon knew this wasn’t right but he was already too far gone. Completely intoxicated by his touch and tongue, Sungwoon couldn’t bring himself to stop reacting to Daniel. 

The Sudden wiggle on Sungwoon’s lap brings Sungwoon back to his senses. He pushes Daniel back forcefully and tries to make sense of what had happened between the two. The kiss only lasted ten-seconds at most, yet felt like alife time . He could feel his lips burning up from the aggressive kisses. Daniel's lips were red too. Sungwoon's eyes widen when he witnesses a tear trickling down Daniel's face. He shifts his attention from Daniel’s lips to his eyes, swollen and red.  _What have I done?_ Sungwoon was still coming to terms with what he had done. All he could do was stare at the latter’s face, not a single syllable left his lips, but the moment he sees Daniel’s lip part to project a sound he cuts him off.

 

“It’s getting late, I need to get going.” He picks up Jinyoung and gently lays him on the sofa, covering his leg with the blanket beside him.

“Wait!” Daniel shoots up and raises his voice but releases he’s too loud and looks to see if Jinyoung had woken up.

“Thanks for the lovely day,” Sungwoon says whilst fumbling for his converse. Sungwoon couldn’t help but curse himself for his choice of shoes. Wearing high tops meant it would take him exactly 20 seconds longer to get his shoes on in comparison to if he had worn his slip on vans, which he initially wanted to wear. He didn’t want to be here, in the not same room, not in the house and not in the same country as Daniel right now.

“Wait, I’ll drop you home” Daniel grabs Sungwoon by the arm. Daniel's grip was tight, tighter than before.

“Let go. I don’t think that would be appropriate. I’ll get my friend to pick me up.”

“Appropriate? I’ll just be dropping you home. I told I would drop you back when you came, just wait!”

“No. I said its fine.” Sungwoon turns around and furrows his eyebrows. Daniel takes it as a cue to loosen his grip on Sungwoon completely.

“Tell Jinyoung I said bye.”

 

Sungwoon doesn’t even bother to tie his laces, he grabs his light coat by the exit and closes the door behind him. All Daniel could do was stare as the latter takes his belongings. He couldn’t say anything, not a single word because he knew saying something would only make the matter worst.

Meanwhile, the only other person in the house who isn’t present at the door is wide awake.

 

Leaving Kang’s apartment, Sungwoon felt flustered, tired and incredibly stupid. Even though he was no longer in the house, and knew Daniel wasn't behind him, he could feel his Daniel's sharp stare piercing into his back. Sungwoon could feel his tears building up but knew he had to do his best to fight back his tears. It was cold, pitch black outside and despite the streets being deserted; Sungwoon didn’t want to risk getting caught crying by strangers. Sungwoon fumbles to get his phone out of his pocket, and texts the person who is always there in his time of need.

 

9:58 PM  **Sungwoon** : SIS!

9:59 PM  **Bighead** : What’s up?

_Good. She’s using her phone._

 

Sungwoon calls her up, whilst picking up the pace. He was in an area he wasn’t too familiar with and it had gotten really dark. When Sungwoon had rejected Daniel’s offer to give him a lift home, he wasn’t even thinking straight. He had forgotten he has nyctophobia and didn’t even know how to get home or the nearest station. 

 

“Why are you calling me so late? And what are you done now?” Jiwon utters quietly.

“I think I’ve messed up, big time.” The dam which had been built up in his eyes finally burst. Sungwoon's tears run down his swollen face; hiccuping and sniffling can be heard on the line. He poorly attempts to explain the situation over the phone, but his explanation was frankly too incoherent; Jiwon struggles to understand what her baby brother was saying.

 

“Whoa Whoa, calm down. Stay exactly where you are! Don’t talk to anyone, and if anyone attempts to make a move to you, just scream. Text me the address; I’m on my way." Ruffling can be heard on the line and seconds later the car is heard revving up. Jiwon yells over the engine, "I don't know what happened, but let me tell you. I'll tear that fucker a new asshole."

 

Daniel goes back to the livinig-room. What had just happened had messed him up a bit. He notices Jinyoung is no longer where Sungwoon had put him.  _Did he hear everything?_ Daniel sighs  _I’ve ruined yet another thing Jinyoung likes_. 


End file.
